STORGE: The Familial Bond
by Anellia Sorsogon
Summary: Katsuki Anri, the youngest daughter of Toshiya and Hiroko, is a speed skater. She isn't a professional yet, but she will be in future. That's if, she survives the roller coaster of feelings, traumatizing events to recover from and the her friends' shenanigans first. [ALSO POSTED IN AO3]
1. Introductions and Their Past

**STORGE: The Familial Bond**

* * *

 **STORGE: CHAPTER 1  
Introductions and Their Past**

* * *

Anri, as a child, had been more mature than other children.

There are times her parents and siblings notice that she does things that are too advanced for her age, and yet she seems to know what she is doing.

She also had been always compared to a sponge. Her learning process was said to be faster than most children. For example, she is a child who would rather be more confident in her abilities before doing anything else. This caused everyone not to baby-talk her for her to get the pronunciations right. By the time she was one year old, she managed to say her first word: "Arigatou".

Her family and some of the customers also noticed that she seems to understand English better than Japanese, so they taught her their native language while mixing English in the lessons. Thanks to that, her learning capacity expanded by a mile. So whenever there are foreigners visiting their inn, a two year old toddler would great them in English, which is a pleasant surprise to them. They always complimented her parents because she nails the pronunciation whenever she talks to them.

As she reached the age of three, she told her parents that she would like to have masculine clothes instead of the dresses she inherited from Mari. With that statement, her mother took her to a store and let her choose on what to put in her wardrobe. In the end, Anri didn't buy anything but rather ended up telling her brother to give her hand-me-downs instead.

Just before the month of her fourth birthday, her fourteen year old brother introduced her to ice skating as his birthday gift. While she isn't as passionate as her brother with figure skating, she enjoyed the time she got to feel free as she glided on the smooth ice.

She managed to maneuver herself independently just minutes after her brother and his friend Yuuko taught her the basics. When she began to feel more confident, she sprinted around as her brother and Yuuko practiced their routine.

That's the moment they realized she was a natural on ice which prompted to Yuuko almost taking her home for herself. The outcome was funny but Anri doesn't like being almost kidnapped under her brother's nose.

Anyways, being a curious child that she was, Anri decided to binge watch the Winter Olympics from last year overnight. It was held in Turin during that time it was recorded and looked very fun.

Though she got a bit too hyped with the ice hockey (causing Mari to knock and told her to calm down), it wasn't the sport that she was looking for. Her eyelids were already starting to feel heavy as lead when the last event started. Suddenly, energy was refilled when she saw just what she was looking for: Speed Skating.

Anri began to research about the sport and learn through online tutorials. At first, she tried to use inline skates for practicing, as she had seen in one video that skating on concrete and ice are somehow similar to one another. It was hard, but she really wants to learn it. So she persevered.

In her sixth birthday, her parents gave her the best present ever. A coach, she's got a coach now. His name is Takeshi Ken, a retired speed skater from Kushiro, Hokkaido. He has one gold, three silver and three bronze medals from both national and international championships. This means that he has enough experience with the sport she fell in love with.

She was told by her coach that her idea with inline skates was a good one and encouraged her to practice in her rollerblades as she still doesn't have the necessary skates for speed skating at the moment. She was also taught on how to lessen the air resistance to improve her speed as well as exercises to strengthen her developing legs.

The following year, her coach finally gave her the two pairs of skates she needed. He told her that one are called short track skates while the other are called clap skates. He then showed the difference between her and her brother's shoes. Hers have longer blades, only covers her foot from below her ankles, and the clap skates have a hinge and spring.

They finally began to use the Ice Castle Hasetsu for practices as well as using the park for practicing with her inline skates. This is when Anri decided that she likes both long and short tracks, though she prefers the former more even if she couldn't really practice it properly due to not having the needed rink nearby.

She also began to take lessons on swimming (for toning her body and improving her breathing) and taekwondo (for more leg strengthening and discipline). While it was a hassle at first because she finally started school that time, it was worth learning in the end.

The next few years passed like a blur, somewhat too fast for her. Before she knew it, her favorite sibling, Yuuri will be leaving Kyushu to attend a university in Detroit, USA. Anri knew that he planned it for a while now but it doesn't she was prepared for it. So she became clingy and slept on his bed with him days before the flight. He wasn't against it; in fact, he found it endearing. Mari may have rolled her eyes at her sister's antics but she smiled affectionately while doing so.

By the time that Yuuri finally packed everything he needed, the walls that were once filled with the posters of Viktor Nikiforov are completely barren, like the posters were never there. The room is so empty and lonely, just like what she feels as she watched Yuuri's retreating back. She crushed the urge to run and hug to him. There's no need for unnecessary drama, after all.

As soon as they got back, she locked herself in her room and cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. Anri and Her Hectic Year

**STORGE: The Familial Bond**

* * *

 **STORGE: CHAPTER 2  
Anri and Her Hectic Year**

* * *

It all started when she officially became a seventh grader…

Anri had always sat silently on her table during lunch break, ignoring the people socializing to each other around her as usual. She wasn't lonely. **_Nope_** , not one bit. She's _fine_. She doesn't need anyone.

Being a person who is socially awkward and seemingly unapproachable to people who doesn't bother to interact with her in the first place, she always ignored the longing feeling of having a companion of sorts. After all, she still has her family and Vicchan. Well, that's was what she thought until a certain chicken nugget barreled into her life in the most literal way possible.

Minami Kenjirou, the ninth grader, was a charismatic ball of energy and she, the so-called "antisocial" student of her class, didn't expect that they're ever to meet. To be honest, she was just minding her business, peacefully doodling instead of cramming her homework when an upper classman slammed opened their classroom door and run towards her table. With the grace of a flailing duck, he crashed onto the younger girl, the chair dragged with them as they fell to the ground together. Ignoring the snickers and shocked squeals, he then proceeded to ask her with the loudest voice that he can muster:

" **ARE YOU KATSUKI YUURI'S SISTER!?** "

That was the start of a beautiful friendship that will last for decades.

* * *

At first, Anri questioned her life choices. She never expected that she'd befriend someone in school, let alone a fan of her brother! He had some sort of talent in bringing out the fun, wild side of her into the open. This didn't really stop her from unconsciously wrapping herself with the unapproachable and uncaring shield whenever she's in class, or anywhere else other than the inn, the rink or whenever Minami, who she now calls Rou-kun, is around.

Later on, however, the boy ended up being a regular visitor of their bathhouse inn and she became his house's regular visitor as well. Heck, Vicchan is so familiar with him that he gets greeted with a tackle and happy kisses whenever the upper classman sets foot in the building.

Whenever Yuuri is competing live, they cheer for him together, and if he gets to win a medal or stand on a podium, they would shriek like maniacs, not caring if some customers look at them oddly when they watch it in the inn. Minako joins them sometimes when the live stream is on and she became their awesome, drunk aunt.

As weeks pass by, the duo was finally able to communicate through the language of "fangirling". They can speak to each other via incoherent noises and understand the wild hand gestures of the other. It was fun, especially if they get to see people's reactions in the corner of their eyes.

It's much fun, now that she has a friend with her.

* * *

"Have you been taking care of Vicchan?"

"I have," Anri beamed proudly as she played with the poodle's paws, even if she seemed to look like she would fall asleep at any moment.

It was late at night when Yuuri called, being in different timezones and the lot. Not that the girl cared, she may be tired from her solo training but her energy was restored when he called through FaceTime, "He's getting real old already, so come and visit us sometimes."

"I'll try," Yuuri said as he began to look homesick, probably travelling in the memory lane as he mumbled softly, "I hope I find the time to do so."

"You will!" Anri hated it when Yuuri's mood goes from positive to negative, so she tried to reverse the damage she somehow caused. Thinking of a way to divert his attention from being homesick, she mentally listed off the things that she was to say to him in the first place. The moment a box entered her peripheral vision, she said hastily, "By the way, thanks for the hand-me-downs, they're so comfy!"

To prove her point, she stood up, placed Vicchan down and showed that she is already wearing a set of clothes from the package and twirled as if she was wearing a breezy dress. This display erased the melancholy looked from her brother's face, replacing it with a happy smile, "Glad you liked it then!"

"Oh," leaning closer to the screen, glasses glinting due to the brightness of it, Anri grinned like a shark, "and you kinda placed some extra things in here, though."

Yuuri blinked and uttered a "Huh?" confusedly.

The girl then ran to the box beside her bed. She took something that the camera couldn't see before she held it up for Yuuri to see.

It's his missing briefs. She was holding the paw print patterned ones, his favorite and so-called "good luck" underwear.

" **OH GOD! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!** " Anri laughed hard as he tried to form words other than apologies and failed in the process. The best part was when Yuuri didn't seem to realize that his roommate got curious at some point and witnessed it all. The Thai understood everything due to Yuuri and Anri conversing in English, even if there a few Japanese words thrown into the mix.

The male laughed out loud on his bed, much to the older man's embarrassment, "Man, do have any idea how much Yuuri freaked out about his missing underwear?"

"Oh, hello there," Anri greeted breathlessly, somehow at ease with the new person in front of her screen, "Boku wa Anri – I mean, my name's Anri, but you may call me "Ki-kun"! What's yours, oh dear stranger behind thy brother?"

"I'm Phichit Chulanont," the fellow smiled and waved to her, "nice to meet you, too!"

"My, Yuuri, you never told me that you have a cute roommate!" The girl teased the poor male that seems to be hiding in the corner of her screen, "You dating?"

Phichit grinned not-so-innocently and excitedly said, "Actually, we are!"

" **Holy** – Yuuri, how dare you not tell me about this!?"

Yuuri shouted, turning and glaring at his rinkmate, "We **aren't** dating!"

Dramatically, Phichit clutched a fist on his chest and held out the other to the ceiling, "Oh! My poor glass heart! It has been broken by a wicked man!"

Anri faked as gasp, also dramatically covering her mouth, eyes wide open from fake shock, "Yuuri! How dare you treat your boyfriend like this!? Shame on you!"

"We. Aren't. **_Dating!_** "

The two laughed as they continued teasing him all night long. Afterwards, they followed each other's social media accounts to share **Yuuri's Daily Life** **TM**.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **OMAKE: Ice Cream Queens**

 **Part 1**

 ** _RaisingStar logged in_**

 ** _Fran logged in_**

 ** _AdrenalineJunkie_** ** _TM_** ** _logged in_**

 ** _IceQueen logged in_**

 **RaisingStar:** So girls

 **RaisingStar:** What happening ;)

 **Fran:** Fous le camps et morte!

 **RaisingStar:** **#r00d**

 **IceQueen:** Please don't fight

 **IceQueen:** **Fran** , please don't be rude to RS

 **IceQueen:** **RaisingStar** , im still doing your art request

 **IceQueen:** what about you?

 **RaisingStar:** Darling, I'm glad you asked! :)

 **RaisingStar:** I've been practicing my spectacular jumps and spins!

 **RaisingStar:** My photoshoot went really great as well

 **RaisingStar:** After all, the edgy French wasn't there to ruin anything

 **AdrenalineJunkie** **TM** **:** _Aaaaaaaaaaaand_ Ill stop u b4 u piss Fran even further

 **RaisingStar:** Jeez, girl, why are you all being rude to me today? :(

 **IceQueen:** but im not? ? ?

 **Fran:** Because I don't like you, salope

 **AdrenalineJunkie** **TM** **:** Jegus, clam down bitch

 **Fran:** Non

 **Fran:** Va te faire mettre

 **IceQueen:** what? ? ?

 **RaisingStar:** ALRIGHT

 **RaisingStar:** STOP RIGHT THERE

 **RaisingStar:** DON'T TAINT THE CINNAMON ROLL WITH YOUR FILTHY LANGUAGE

 **IceQueen:** um…

 **IceQueen:** whats even happening? ? ?

 **AdrenalineJunkie** **TM** **:** U dont need 2 kno

 **AdrenalineJunkie** **TM** **:** I dont need 2 kno

 **RaisingStar:** Заткнись сука

 **Fran:** Make me

 **AdrenalineJunkie** **TM** **:** ちくしょう

 **AdrenalineJunkie** **TM** **:** Ill personally go 2 Rus and Fra to slit ur throats w/ my knife shoes

 **Fran:** Go ahead and try

 **Fran:** I have my hockey stick

 **Fran:** And I'm not afraid to stick it up your Asian ass

 **IceQueen:** uM? ? ?

 **RaisingStar:** You can't threat me with that either, smol child

 **RaisingStar:** Everyone has Knife ShoesTM in this chat

 **IceQueen:** i

 **IceQueen:** i have an ice pick? ? ?

 **RaisingStar:** Honey

 **RaisingStar:** Let the grownups handle this

 **IceQueen:** technically, youre all younger than me

 **IceQueen:** but okay then

* * *

 **A/N: EXAMS ARE FINISHED! IM DE C EA SED, PRAY FOR MY POOR SOUL FAM**

 **Anyways, IDK about the other OCs. They sorta... just happened.**

 **So what do you guys think? Does it suck? Should I continue the drabble? _Will Vicchan live?_**

 **Comment your woes and they shall be answered :D**


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**STORGE: The Familial Bond**

* * *

 **STORGE: CHAPTER 3**  
 **Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

It was during her eighth year when everything crashed down. She must have jinxed herself at some point, asking someone or herself the cursed question of "What's the worst that can happen?"

That must have been it, right?

 _ **Right?**_

She doesn't know what to think of anymore as she tangled her fingers on the poodle's fur as he lazily laid down on her lap, trying to comfort the girl as frustrated tears ran down her cheeks.

It all started when the awaited words came out of her coach's mouth: " _You're ready._ "

 _ready._ "

Anri was in cloud nine later that day. She's finally going to be joining the All Japan Novice Competition! She couldn't wait for it!

The competition will be held in Makomanai Skating Centre, which is located in Sapporo, Hokkaido Prefecture. It means that she and her coach will have to be taking a domestic flight to go there. So she packed her luggage as her coach practically held a seminar of sorts in the lobby, telling her family and some of the customers that the competition will be aired live in a few days or so.

With her parents and older sister informed, she took the responsibility to tell her brother and her best friend (yes, Rou-kun is her best friend now; sorry ISQ peeps) about the livestream. Sadly, Yuuri was offline at the moment, so she just left a message to him and hopes that he will watch her race.

When she texted her best friend, Anri didn't expect that he will also be competing in another Regionals for figure skating. After wishing each other luck, she also announced the news to her online friends. The diva RaisingStar wished her luck in the _longest way possible_ **(read: speech)** and logging off (because apparently, the Russian was in a photoshoot when she typed away), Fran telling her to "crush the insects those insects" before logging out again, and IceQueen, who seemed to be online 24/7, just sent the cutest quick sketch/ doodle to cheer for her. It instantly became her wallpaper.

Without a doubt, this is going to be so much fun!

* * *

She takes it back, this is not fun **_at all_**.

The plane ride was quite stressful to her, especially on the take off and whenever the plane tilts haphazardly, giving her mini heart attacks along the way. Maybe she shouldn't have binge-watched the Final Destination movies and Snakes on Plane yesterday. That's definitely the reason why she's in distress right now. The only thing that is keeping her from actually screaming is her favorite hamburger pillow.

Looking beside her, she saw that her older companion is completely at ease. This made her respect her coach even more since he does this every month to train her personally. Even if he seems to be stopping his laughter whenever she isn't looking at him, if she were to trust her ears at the moment.

As a few minutes passed and the plane hasn't failed her yet, Anri calmed herself down. Looking outside the window, she saw the ant-sized buildings below and the endless amount of water ahead. She captured the moment with her camera and decided to post it later in the hotel.

When the plane touched down, Anri felt like imploding from the hype she's keeping inside her. She and Takeshi posed in front of the airport, and took a selfie.

Usually, the tanned girl doesn't take selfies or any pictures at all in her phone, but with all the people at home possibly worrying for her health, she took as much as a certain Thai would. Compared to Phichit, hers are truly mediocre at best and some are a bit too blurred due to her arm being shaky from the lack of experience and excitement held inside her.

They arrived in the hotel they and the other competitors were staying. As Takeshi checked them in, Anri asked the employee for the wifi password and the moment she got connected, she posted all the pictures in TouchBook. Seeing that she hasn't downloaded Instragram in her phone yet, TB is the next thing that anyone will check out. Well, either that or Fly.

Anyways, they headed to their room and both unpacked the essentials. Removing the plastic cover and hanging it, Anri took a moment to observe her skintight bodysuit once again. It was blue in color, the hood, arms and legs being of a darker shade than the torso with the zipper was also covered by the dark blue cloth. The material used is stretchable and smooth, being cold when touched from the outside and warm in the inside.

She looked at her dark blue helmet and speed skates from their individual cases. It seems like she's going to participate in the short track. She may have been training for years, but she still doesn't feel comfortable with short track. Compared to the long track, the possibility of getting a permanent damage is higher with the short track racing and she isn't risking it just yet.

' _Hopefully, nothing bad happens later on,_ ' Anri prayed as she took her hamburger plush into her arms, falling asleep as soon as she flopped down to the huge bed.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: In conclusion, Anri and I hate flights, even if the view from above is worth it.**

 **I'm so sorry if this is so short! I hope you still enjoyed it though!**

 **Thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Panic Attacks and Homecoming

**STORGE: The Familial Bond**

* * *

 **STORGE: CHAPTER 4  
Panic Attacks and Homecoming**

* * *

At first, Takeshi Ken is very worried for his student.

After the first heat, she practically ran to the restroom after hastily removing her suit and, if Sachiko's statement **(read: boastful gossiping)** was to be trusted, promptly threw up in a toilet bowl. He was getting worried as her panic attacks are getting more and more frequent these days.

The girl did return half an hour later looking rather dignified despite of her appearance: her tan skin a few shades paler than before, eyes bloodshot from crying (tear tracks are still there but it probably dried off along the way), hair looking like it was pulled and ruffled many times by someone (most likely she did this to herself). She didn't bother saying anything and entered the locker room without a word.

He was glad that she got out of it on her own this time, which means that it was just a mild attack. Or, at least he hopes it was just a mild one.

Takeshi peeked over his shoulder and sighed out of relief as he saw his student emerge from the crowd, wearing the suit once more for this heat. He knew the fact that she was a nervous wreck ever since she saw the board: **54.4** , realizing that she's one of the competitors in the second heat and had to race against a girl two years her senior.

This senior is named Akujima Sachiko: the gold medalist of last year's and will be competing in the Junior World Cup later that year. The older girl is quite arrogant and egoistic due to her achievements; especially her personal best is **99.3**. And being underestimated is something Anri really hates, thus the taunting she was told made her furious and motivated, completely backfiring at Sachiko. The younger give then challenged the older girl that she will defeat her in the race, and later on regrets it, cursing her impulsive actions at the same time.

He watched as the two skate towards their starting lines, Anri being the one in the inner lane. Takeshi saw the gesture the Kyushu prefecture representative gave the Chibu prefecture representative. It was a thumbs down that drew a horizontal line across her throat: "You're going down."

He chuckled, this is definitely part where she gives her all. This is going to be great.

* * *

In the end, Anri won the bronze medal and girl who taunted her was the gold medalist. That may be good enough for Takeshi but this surely disappointed the girl. She _wanted_ that medal, but it seems that the universe doesn't want to give it to her just yet.

The younger girl ignored the offending grin directed at her, though she is barely restraining the urge to flip the bird towards Sachiko's direction. The cameras are still rolling and doing the offensive gesture would make people dislike her. She is not going to make the same mistake as Sjinkie Knegt did. Anri may be a sour loser but she isn't an idiot, she won't drag her own name in the mud because she didn't win.

As soon as they got off the podium, Anri went straight to her coach. Seeing that he is still being bombarded by question, she didn't speak up and went to the locker room.

Upon arriving, she noticed that there's a buzzing sound from her assigned locker. Curiously, she unlocked it and her phone went tumbling down. It was still vibrating and it looks like it's trying to run away. If only she wasn't in out in the public, she would have laughed her ass off at the scene so she just grabbed the phone before it gets damaged or something like that.

Anri unlocked her phone and see the culprit who probably had been spamming her. Seeing that the snowflake icon in the corner of the screen, she could safely say it was from the **Ice Cream Queens** groupchat. Specifically, the certain friend nicknamed as RS.

 ** _AdrenalineJunkie_** ** _TM_** ** _logged in_**

 **RaisingStar:** Finally, the main person arrives! :) ) ) )

 **Fran:** More like:

 **Fran:** "Speak of the devil and he shall appear"

 **RaisingStar:**! ! !

 **IceQueen:** fran

 **Fran:** Sorry

 **Fran:** Not sorry

 **RaisingStar:** I can't believe my own eyes

 **RaisingStar:** The лягушка actually has a sense of humor

 **RaisingStar:** Has the world gone mad? ? ?

 **Fran:** Bouffe ma queue calisse de fag

 **RaisingStar:** сука

 **RaisingStar:** у тебя нет Дика

Anri just facepalms as she watched the European duo bicker in their groupchat. Having read enough, she tried to insert herself in the argument.

 **Fran:** It's called clitoris

 **AdrenalineJunkie** **TM** **:** xcus my french

 **AdrenalineJunkie** **TM** **:** but y wer u spamming my phone w/ innuendos

 **Fran:** Va te faire foutre, AJ

 **Fran:** I'm done with this shit

 ** _Fran logged off_**

 **IceQueen:** why

 **IceQueen:** why are you guys like this

 **AdrenalineJunkie** **TM** **:** bcus theyre europeans

 **AdrenalineJunkie** **TM** **:** they got no chill m8

 **RaisingStar:** Racist much? :( (

 **IceQueen:** its kinda true though

 **RaisingStar:**! ! !

 **RaisingStar:** Babe, why are you against me?

 **IceQueen:** bABE! ? ! ? !

 **AdrenalineJunkie** **TM** **:** oKAY THEN

 **AdrenalineJunkie** **TM** **:** imma mute this convo now

 **IceQueen:** NO WAIT

' _Sorry, IQ,'_ Anri pressed the mute conversation button before quickly logging off, ' _I'm not going to suffer RS's flirting today_.'

* * *

Returning home alone is a very uncomfortable experience, especially when you decided to watch news about the _worst airplane crashes in history_ _ **the night before you take the flight**_ _._

Why is she such an **_idiot_**? Anri berated herself mentally as she once again tensed in fear as the airplane began preparing for takeoff. If her plush is a person, she would have crushed their rib cage by now. She never knew that she'll get aviophobia during these competitions. Heck, she didn't think she even had a phobia or whatever people call it.

Burying her face and fingers on the hamburger plush, she began to reassure herself that no, the flight will be safe, **_it will be_** ** _fine_**. She began to sweat profusely; her eyes are tearing up and the tears starts to fall on her lenses. Her senses became more and more dulled, and her breaths are getting shallower and quicker as the flight progressed. The change in altitude didn't help her much either.

The person beside her must have noticed her distress and tapped her shoulder, asking if she's alright. She didn't notice it, as she was too busy trying to crush the tsunami of worst case scenarios her brain is producing at the moment.

"Hey, kid. Listen to me," the person shook her shoulders, catching her attention, "breathe in and out," they told her in English, smiling reassuringly, "calm down, it's going to be fine."

"Okay, do as I say, breathe in and hold it in," she did as told, and after five seconds, they said, "okay, breathe out."

When the plane finally stabilized as well as the girl's breathing, the foreigner said, "Do it again by yourself, I'm going to get you some water."

As she did the exercise, the foreigner called one of the flight attendants for a cup of water. They gave her the cup when she was calmer now and Anri smiled gratefully at the person before gulping it down in one go.

* * *

The person did their best to distract her from the whole flight by chatting with her. The topics varied from the perfect weather to the famous tourist spots in Kyushu. After all, Anri has an unofficial job to promote the Yu-Topia Katsuki now that she will be travelling often (this thought made her shudder).

They talked until Anri fell asleep halfway the flight. She woke up when a flight attendant shook her awake, before telling her politely to get off the plane now since she's literally the only passenger left in it. She apologized and gathered her things, blushing from embarrassment the whole time she did so.

Well, at least she's back in Kyushu now.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like it. Next stop, to VICCHAN ANGST! ! !**

 **And the fear of flight is very real my dears *flashbacks on previous flights*, how is Anri going to survive a flight longer than this? Like, the Junior World Cup is like in another country...**

 **Also, I would like to know if I'm doing good so far, so please comment on my progress. I also accept some critism since I'm really good with writing stories, I'm more of an artist in drawing so yeah... :/**


	5. When Happiness Went Missing

**A/N: Okay, first of all: THANK YOU FOR FAVORITING/ FOLLOWING THIS FANFIC OF MINE! ALSO FOR THOSE WHO BOTHERED READING THIS! I' m really glad that you guys even bothered to take a peak in this.**

 **Anyways, that wasn't the only reason why I placed an Author's Note in the beginning of the story. I think some of you might get triggered by some of the themes in this chapter. So if you don't want to see it, press Ctrl and F then type "THIS PART IS SAFE NOW"**

 **That is all.**

* * *

 **STORGE: The Familial Bond**

* * *

 **STORGE: CHAPTER 5  
When Happiness Went Missing**

* * *

Bullies are quite unavoidable, no matter who you are and what you do. They just keep on coming and coming, always looking for the perfect opportunity to attack their victim.

Minami is one of them, the victims that is. He tries to avoid them, but they just keep on finding him.

Tsubara, Haruto and Kenji: the known delinquents in school. They are known for breaking rules like vandalizing school property and the like, but the most infamous one is bullying those they think are weak in the male population.

They taunt and insult his love for Figure Skating, his passion and his identity in general. Trying to lower his self-esteem to feel more superior than him.

Of course it doesn't work; Anri always reassures him whenever he gets affected. She tells him that he is fine for who he is, that no matter what people say, he is amazing in his own right and shouldn't be told otherwise. She lets him cry on her shoulder if it gets a bit too much for him, hugs him to comfort him, muttering threats to those who had hurt him. She is his pillar, his shield.

As of the moment, she's not here, which means he was alone.

And the bullies saw it as a chance, cornering him to a dead end alley. This time, they didn't just use words to hurt him. This time, they got physical.

They punched him and kicked him 'til he's black and blue. Spat on him and laughed cruelly, telling him that he is disgusting and useless. That he is nothing but a weak person who hides behind a younger girl's back. They to tell him to just die, that his friend is just going out with him out of pity.

They never noticed the said girl was behind them until it was too late.

* * *

Both friends ended up in the hospital. Minami felt very guilty. He couldn't defend his friend from getting involved in the beating and trauma. And now they are facing the consequences.

 _Minami watched with his good eye as Anri calmly walked towards the older male students. Her steps are eerily silent and so is the serene expression on her face._

 _Tapping on the shoulder of the person in front of her, she smiled at the confused look of the leader, Tsubara. But it immediately was wiped off her face as she punched him in the jaw._

 _She threw herself at the taller boy, straddling on him and threw more punches at his face. Just as fast as she attacked, Haruto pulled her off their leader and threw her at the wall beside them._

 _Minami winced as he heard as painful crack when Anri's shoulder hits that concrete wall. Helplessly, he watched as Haruto held her by the hair and punched her in the face repeatedly. He saw her broken glasses fall on the ground with blood on it._

 _Kenji joined in and punched her at the stomach. When Tsubara recovered, he told the duo to hold her up and with a malicious glint in his eyes, whispered something to her ear._

 _Whatever it was, it made Anri tense in fear for a moment, giving the older male to attempt to touch her. She began struggling violently and screaming in terror. The three tried to cover her mouth but it already alerted the residents and the rest is up for your imagination._

He tried to apologize but Anri told him that her health and sanity be damned; he is the top priority that moment and will not regret any of her actions. She'd rather fight and lose rather than to stand and not defend a precious person.

He cried tears of joy. What had he done to deserve a friend like her?

* * *

The bullying didn't end there.

The news of what happened seemed to have spread, but it has a twist.

The twist made Anri's neutral reputation drop to the lowest level. All because of a single sentence: "She enjoyed it."

The moment Anri returned from her hospital leave, she noticed that people are looking at as though she did something absolutely disgusting.

Some people began to vandalize her table writing the words **slut** , **whore** and the likes. She began to receive hurtful letters from her locker, which is how she learned the rumor. Heck, someone had a great idea to place an unwanted gift her desk every single day: a vase with white lily in it.

Anri endured it all. She cleaned her desk every single day, ripped the letters and threw the lily away, taking home every single vase each day. But what crossed the line was when a group of girls decided to cut her hair when she was trying to rest in the clinic.

This angered the bespectacled girl. So she followed the group to the washroom and proceeded to take her revenge. She beaten up the girls and cut their hair, smiling sweetly while doing so.

Anri got suspended for a week for that action. Not that she ever regretted it.

* * *

Her nightmares are getting worse as so is the frequency of her panic attacks. The words the he breathily whispered to her ear, the eyes that seem to strip her from her clothes, she rumors that spread around in school.

Behind her brave façade she puts on in public, Anri is just a terrified little girl. She may know how to defend herself physically, but mental attacks are different. She is already in distress that Vicchan is showing signs that he is dying, and the fact that her coach got himself in a hospital due to stroke. His

With all of this happening, her appetite is dying and so was she inside.

Her calls to Yuuri and Phichit are getting less and less frequent until she stopped calling entirely. She began to hole herself in her room, not bothering to go outside anymore. She doesn't even bother with social media anymore, fully knowing that this made her brother and online friends worry, but she really doesn't care at the moment.

Minami still visits her though, telling her of his victories and loses in the competitions he joined in. That the main bullies where finally expelled due to the amount of violations they did again the school rules. He told her that the students in her class finally got to hear the real story behind the rumors through him and the residents that got to witness the incident.

She only listened and he knew she did. He didn't pry or questioned her silence; he just comes over to give her comfort. It still wasn't enough for her to go back. The trauma was just too great and she doesn't want to deal with it at the moment.

Her behavior worried her parents and proceeded to confront her with the issue. They were shocked with the rumor as they knew of the real story, so they asked her if she still wanted to attend school there.

She told them that she will think about it and remained in her room for two more weeks. Her brain wasn't really functioning well, so she doesn't truly trust her decisions. She needs more time.

When Mari finally had enough of her shit, the eldest sibling took it upon herself to get the now skinny Anri back to shape. That, and getting Vicchan to stay in her sister's room for the attention that she owes him.

The young adult took the teen to a doctor, who gave a prescription on what Anri needs to take. Anri was also brought to a therapist, as her sister discovered about the reoccurring nightmares of the attempted rape.

* * *

 **THIS PART IS SAFE NOW**

* * *

Anri dedicated her time to Vicchan and helping out in the inn, even if her family tells her to leave it to them.

Vicchan is an old dog and wouldn't last long anymore. So she took care of him **(read: spoiled)**. She made sure that he eats and drinks properly, bathes him as often as possible, and plays with him.

Minami visits her to give her the notes that her classmates are giving to her. She was suspicious at first, but later on just accepted them and copied them down. Then the two began to chat, topic varying from light hearted ones to the slightly darker ones.

They make sure to keep in touch and Anri proceeded to call Yuuri and Phichit through FaceTime. Yuuri was worried for her because she usually answers his calls the moment she sees it, which she replied with the excuse of being too busy with school work. The two college students were suspicious but ignored it for the sake of chatting with her.

It seemed like that they actually tried dating each other (Phichit's idea that Yuuri humored him with) but ended up being buddies instead, something Anri squinted at due to Yuuri's embarrassed expression when the Thai mentioned it.

They bid each other farewell and ended the call.

That was when Vicchan threw up blood.

Everything was a blur after that.

* * *

"And now we're here," Anri scratched the dog lazily, "a lot of things happened these past months, huh?"

"I hope Yuuri goes home soon," the dog barked in agreement, "yeah, I miss him, too."

The girl continued to ramble to the dog, who was listening attentively to her. At some point, Anri fell asleep and cuddled the old dog.

Hiroko woke her up to take Vicchan's cold body out of her arms.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for this.**


End file.
